


Impress

by kelly_chambliss



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Winn, the spiritual leader of Bajor, considers lovers past and present.</p><p>DS9/VOY Crossover.  Written in May, 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 1999, I fell in love with the character of Captain Kathryn Janeway of Star Trek: Voyager. On the day I did a web search of her name, I changed my life forever, because one of the hits I got was for something called "The JetC Index." It was fanfic, all sorts of fanfic, glorious fanfic, terrible fanfic, explicit fanfic. I was hooked. I read voraciously for some weeks and then finally decided to try my hand at writing a story of my own.
> 
> I ended up writing probably a couple dozen VOY fics between 1999 and 2002 or so, with another few written a bit later. All are Janeway-centric. The stories are scattered in various places, so I thought I might as well gather them all here at A03.
> 
> "Impress" is my only foray into DS9 fic, though to my mind, the show itself is the best of the Trek franchises. But none of its characters compelled me the way Janeway did. Still, I did find Kai Winn a fascinating character to write; she makes an excellent unreliable narrator.
> 
> Historical Canon Background: To gain information and to trick Kai Winn into releasing the power of the Pagh'wraiths during the Dominion War, the Cardassian spy Gul Dukat disguised himself as Anjohl Tennen, an ordinary Bajoran farmer. He seduced the Kai with both his body and his political plans.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He called her "Adami."

She was the religious leader of the Bajorans, and she accepted the role.Welcomed it, in fact, albeit with what she trusted was suitable humility.Her people needed her, and she was grateful for the chance to sacrifice herself for them and for Bajor.

She was their Kai. 

But to him, she was Adami.And it pleased her. 

His name was Anjohl.He was a farmer, a simple man, a kind man, the sort of Bajoran to whom she had pledged her life and soul.

So pledging her body to him had seemed a natural, even inevitable step.

She watched him as he slept beside her, his form lean and sinewy, but his face soft.She knew that when he woke, he would turn his understanding gaze upon her, and she would talk to him as she could talk to no one else.

He was interested in all that she thought, all that she had done; he shared her goals and dreams.He wasn't like that angry child, Kira-Nerys, who could not see beyond her rage at the Cardassians, or like that austere, remote Captain Sisko, the one the Prophets so inexplicably designated as the Emissary.Neither of them could understand the pressures under which a Kai operated, the accommodations she had to make, the moral ambiguities she faced. 

Nerys and Sisko -- they accused her of vanity, of interference, of caring more for her position than for Bajor.They even accused her of going against the will of the Prophets.

How little they understood.How they wounded her with their distrust, their thoughtless criticisms.How they hurt her.

Anjohl healed her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He was awake now, watching her."Adami," he said softly. "You have that faraway expression again. Tell me what you are thinking.Dreaming of other lovers, perhaps?"

She laughed, delighted anew that he was in her bed, touched that he wondered about her other partners.Not that there had been many -- a woman in her position had to be careful.Even in her younger days, before her titles, she had been cautious, waiting to see what the Prophets wanted of her.She gave herself only to those lovers to whom the Prophets guided her.

"My heart, I fear you're blinded by your own affection for me," she said teasingly, unable to keep herself from tracing the lines of his muscles with her fingertip."I have had very few lovers.And I dream only of you."

He caught her hand, brought it to his lips."Forgive me. I don't mean to sound possessive.I just find it hard to believe that you have chosen me, Adami.You. . .who are so sought-after. You are famous; people come to Deep Space Nine just to see you.And you have met so many important leaders."

"Yes." She shrugged, smiling, deprecating. "It means little, just ceremony, respect for my position.Or they want something.Believe me, I find pleasure in very few of those meetings."

His face showed fond incredulity."It is like you, to be so modest.I find that I can't imagine what it would be like, meeting such people.You live in a different world than I." 

His tone was so wistful that her heart pained her; she hated to think that he might feel left out of her life."Would you like me to introduce. . .?"

"Oh, no, no," he said hastily, sounding a trifle abashed.She found it charming, this slight shyness, and she said as much before leaning forward to kiss him.He drew her to him, his hand cupping her breast, and for a long while thereafter she gave no further thought to the public responsibilities of a Kai. . .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later, she lay against him, drowsy and content.Her Anjohl brought her peace of spirit, a state that had eluded her since the coming of the Emissary and perhaps even before.How good he was for her.And for Bajor, of course.What triumphs could they not accomplish, the two of them? Together.

"Together," she whispered to him, and he smiled, understanding her at once.

"Adami," he said, stroking her hair, drawing the length of it across her shoulder."I have something to ask of you. . ."

"But of course."

He hesitated."It is such a silly thing. . .you'll think me foolish. . ."

"I doubt that, my love."

"Well, then. . .Those important people you meet. . .I'd like to hear about them.About what they are really like. What do you talk about? What do you think of them?How do you feel?

"It's not just idle curiosity," he went on quickly, as if he feared she would reproach him."It's just that there is a whole dimension of your life that I know nothing about.I think I might know my Adami" -- at this he grinned playfully and smoothed his hand down her body -- "but I want to know my Kai as well.If I understood more fully the stresses you face, I could be of more help to you."He paused and stroked her again, this time gazing at her intently."And I confess. . .I am greedy.I want to know you -- all of you -- for myself, too."

She felt herself grow warm as his touch aroused her yet again.She had never known such a lover, one so attentive, so attuned to her.His need for her moved her deeply.In their moments of spiritual and physical communion, she felt something akin to the presence of the Prophets.So far, to her shame and despair, the Prophets had not chosen to vouchsafe to her any actual visions.But now, she began to wonder if perhaps They were not coming to her through Anjohl.

It would be a joining far more meaningful and powerful than anything Sisko had experienced.The more she thought of it, the more likely the idea seemed.Meeting the Prophets through Anjohl, through a reconnection to a Bajoran heart, the warmth of Bajoran blood.

Oh, yes. It made such sense.

Their union, blessed by the Prophets.She felt a sudden yearning to merge with Anjohl, to open herself to him, and not just in bed.

She placed her hands over his."I will share the world of the Kai with you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Far into the night, they talked -- of the Prophets, the Emissary, the Cardassians, the Dominion War.When sleep finally claimed them, she felt surrounded by more than just his arms.Anjohl soothed her, protected her, enveloped her. Saved her.

The next day, as she went about her duties, the sense of safety persisted.She ran through their conversations in her mind, realizing how freeing it had been to confide her fears and her theories, her ideas and plans about the war to which the Emissary, and by extension, the Prophets, had not deigned to listen.

She trusted Anjohl, and yet. . . and yet there was a corner of her life into which she had not invited him.

She certainly had had the opportunity.It had occurred while they were discussing Star Fleet and the United Federation of Planets, both of which seemed to impress Anjohl. 

"Their people can be so ingenious and courageous," he had said."Think of the amazing story of that lost starship, Voyager."

"Yes," she conceded. "They have courage.But a Bajoran crew could have done the same in Voyager's situation."

"Oh, no doubt.Still, they are a gallant group, the Voyagers."

Surprised to feel a slight surge of irritation that he should sound so admiring, she found herself answering him almost sharply."You might not think them so gallant if you knew some of the rumors about them."

"Rumors?What rumors?"

Already she regretted having spoken."They are nothing, just foolishness."

But his curiosity had been piqued."Rumors about the crew?Their mission?"

She had to work to keep the annoyance out of her voice."I have said it is nothing, Anjohl."

"If it is nothing, then what harm would come from indulging me by telling me?" he asked, running his fingers gently along her spine.

Her annoyance softened into amused exasperation, mostly with herself.He knew so well how to reach her. 

"There truly is nothing to tell, my love. The idle speculations of a few people on the station who have too little to occupy their time, that's all.I heard talk that Voyager was not actually lost, but is on a covert mission for the Federation.Just vague whisperings, nothing more.I give them no credence."

His interest seemed to wane as suddenly as it had waxed. 

"I'm sure you are right, Adami; such talk is nothing but gossip," he had said.

Yet a moment later, he had come back to the topic."Voyager stopped at Deep Space Nine before going to the Badlands, didn't it?I seem to remember hearing that you met the captain."

"Captain Janeway?Yes, I met her."

"What was she like?"

The irritation returned, but again she was careful not to show it.After all, she had agreed to share her experiences with him."She was polite, pleasant.A bit distracted, perhaps.I am sure her mind was more on her upcoming mission than on diplomatic rituals, but I assume she behaved unexceptionally, since I remember no more about her."

With deliberate playfulness, she continued, "I suppose I should have paid greater attention, but the good captain was not considerate enough to inform me that she would later become so celebrated."

Anjohl had laughed."Not nearly so celebrated as you are and will be, my Adami."

And so the conversation had ended, but the memory of it disturbed her.The whole episode felt hard-edged, something that chipped away her sense of security.

She thought about how much she had kept from Anjohl.Not about Voyager -- there, she had told all she knew.

But about Captain Kathryn Janeway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They had indeed met just as she described, at a small diplomatic reception hosted by Emissary Sisko.Captain Janeway had brought only her first officer; the DS9 contingent had been Sisko, Kira-Nerys, and the ever-inscrutable Odo.

Adami had the distinct impression that she herself had been a last-minute guest, invited to dispel any hint that the gathering might be more than a simple formality.She was certain, however, that they had all been discussing significant Federation business before she arrived.

Sisko had treated her with dignity -- welcoming her, seeing that she had refreshment, introducing her to Janeway and her second-in-command, a nondescript man whose name Adami no longer recalled.

Her first impression of Janeway had not been favorable.The woman was too neat, too self-contained, too confident.There was nothing in her behavior to suggest arrogance; it was just that she seemed not to feel the slightest awe or gratitude at meeting one of Bajor's most important religious leaders.She had treated Adami with perfect diplomatic propriety, even cordiality, but the older woman could tell that the Starfleet captain did not see herself as she should -- as a subordinate fortunate to be in the presence of a superior.

Still, Adami found herself intrigued by Kathryn Janeway, by that very self-sufficiency that seemed to border on the disrespectful.

"I understand that your ship is soon leaving on its first mission," Adami had said, in her most imposing fashion. "You must be feeling some trepidation."

Janeway had smiled, but her chin had lifted, and her eyes had sharpened with determination."I'm definitely taking nothing for granted.But I'd have to say that I feel far more excitement than trepidation."

Despite herself, Adami had noticed the quick lift of the other woman's breasts as she spoke, the delicate pink flush that washed her elegant cheekbones.For a single instant, her mind held a picture of what Kathryn Janeway might look like in bed, naked, her body pale against dark sheets, her fine head thrown back, her neck taut with arousal.

The vision was gone almost as soon as it had appeared, replaced by the sedate reality of the reception room with its subdued hum of conversation.

All at once, the little party seemed unbearable to Adami.As soon as she decently could, she made her excuses, almost abandoning her habitual stately gait in her haste to remove herself from the disconcerting presence of Kathryn Janeway.

Later, in her quarters, she tried to compose herself to meditation, but images of Voyager's captain kept intruding into her thoughts.The contours of Janeway's lips, the sweep of her hair, the whiteness of her throat next to her gleaming rank pips.She had had a scent about her, too, reminiscent of an incense once used in Bajoran temples.

Adami finally abandoned her meditation and instead opened her mind to the memories of her encounter with Janeway.It puzzled her, that she should be so affected by a woman of whom she had not heard before that day, and whom she wasn't even sure she liked.

Then suddenly she understood.With a muted exclamation of impatience at her own stupidity, she faced the truth that she ought to have seen much sooner:the Prophets were directing her to pursue Janeway.There must be something she needed to learn from the human woman, something the Prophets wanted her to know.Perhaps they even intended that she should make Kathryn Janeway her lover.

The idea appealed strongly to Adami.She allowed herself to feel fully the desire she had been attempting to deny.She could admit now that she wanted Janeway, wanted forcefully to take that small body, and in the taking, to assert her own significance.She wanted to press her lips and hands against the milky skin, and in the doing, impress upon Janeway the needs and the power of Bajor.

And best of all, the Prophets obviously wanted these things, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She forced herself to proceed slowly.It would be ridiculously precipitous simply to rush to Janeway's quarters without further thought or preparation.She could not hope to hold any advantage without first knowing a great deal more about Kathryn Janeway than the mere fact that she was sensually compelling.Yet Voyager was due to leave in fewer than thirty hours. 

Ah, well.Following the will of the Prophets was never without challenge.

A quick scan of Janeway's Starfleet profile yielded some necessary background, but the bland official jargon offered little sense of her personality beyond confirming the determination and strength of character that Adami had already glimpsed.

She needed more.

Rising, she made her way to the Station's temple, where she exercised her prerogative to reserve the space as her own.Besides being the place where she thought the Prophets were most likely to appear to her, the temple was the site of one of her most treasured secrets:it contained Cadassian surveillance apparatus of which even Odo was unaware.No matter that he had been a security officer during the Occupation; the Cardassians knew better than to leave their watcher unwatched.

She herself had spent many years of the Occupation in the prisons of the enemy, spreading the word of the Prophets regardless of the personal costs.And they had been heavy, those costs -- she had lost count of the beatings and humiliations she endured in the Prophets' service.

Yet her bravery sometimes resulted in rewards as well, one of them being her knowledge of the equipment in the temple.When Bajor regained its independence, she was able, through a quiet arrangement involving information and latinum, to retain control of the technology.Such compromises with the enemy were distasteful, but necessary.

And the results had been useful to her more than once since Deep Space Nine had been given over to Emissary Sisko and Starfleet.They were about to be useful again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rush of arousal she felt as she accessed a view of Janeway's quarters on Voyager ebbed as she realized that the room was empty.

But as she waited for the captain's return, her excitement built again, until she felt almost breathless with anticipation.She found herself fascinated by the evidences of Janeway's personality:the antique printed book next to the bed, the holographic photo screens and cylinders crowding the bureau, the pale silk robe draped over a chair.Her mind transformed the neatly-made bed into a tumbled mass of sheets and pillows, with a naked, panting Kathryn in the middle, her long hair spilling in glorious profusion across her breasts.

Adami rose abruptly, the urgency of her need driving her to movement.She felt almost desperate to fuck Kathryn, and more, to force that strong woman into weakness, to bend her will to Adami's, as the Kai had not been able to bend Sisko's or Kira's.She wanted to hear that husky, determined voice turned ragged with desire, to hear Kathryn begging for just her touch.

So real did this vision become that Adami missed the actual Janeway's entry into her quarters.When she next looked at the observation screen, the captain was already in her room, ordering the computer to play its messages.

Adami watched, riveted, as Janeway began to take off her uniform.When the captain at last stood naked in the center of her quarters, her body was as compact and compelling as Adami had imagined.Her breasts were small and marked with freckles; her legs and back were nicely muscled.

But Janeway soon covered her nakedness with her robe, and Adami found the thought of the silk lying against that pale skin to be equally arousing.She imagined stroking Kathryn's breasts through the soft fabric and then biting hard, marking the material as she would mark the captain.

Janeway was now responding to her computer messages, most of which focused on Voyager's imminent departure.Her answers were detailed and decisive; she showed toward the fugitive Maquis a quiet resolve that boded ill for their continued freedom.Clearly, this was a captain who already knew her ship intimately and who left no question as to who was in charge.Yet she also found time for personal touches, at one point even sending a kind reassurance to the nervous parents of a new ensign.

Her work finished, Janeway entered her bathroom, and to Adami's gratification, began to unpin her primly-fashioned hair.It fell about her shoulders like a blanket, and Kathryn closed her eyes and uttered a low "mmm" as she massaged her scalp.Adami expected her to comb her hair or otherwise attend further to her bedtime preparations, but instead, Janeway turned to the replicator.

"Whiskey," she said."Neat.No synthehol."

She took her glass to the sofa and leaned back, her robe parting to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of thigh."Ensigns," she said, shaking her head and laughing softly to herself.

Looking at her, Adami was suddenly assailed with an unshakable conviction:she would never take this woman, would never tame or bend or break her.Somehow, in her confidence, her intensity, her daring, Kathryn Janeway had unsexed Adami.With no effort or even awareness on her part, Janeway had established her invincibility.

It was not that Adami felt herself to be irresolute or cowardly.Quite the contrary -- she had reveled in her defiance of the Cardassians; had accepted the pain of their beatings with a sensation almost akin to pleasure, as a welcome martyrdom endured for the glory of the Prophets.She felt herself to be a bulwark against the dangers posed to Bajor by petty politicians and even by the Emissary himself.She had always stood firm in the face of the aggressive masculinity of her opposition.

But against the smooth power of Kathryn Janeway's femaleness, she could find no defense.

Adami was helpless before her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As she left the temple and returned to her quarters, the Kai did not let herself think about the will of the Prophets or consider the Prophets' response if she ignored their directions about Captain Janeway.She did not let herself think about anything at all.

In fact, from that moment until the previous night's conversation with Anjohl, she had put the episode of Janeway out of her mind completely, as she did every failure.It was a testament to her ability that there were few memories she needed to suppress.

Indeed, with only minor, meaningless exceptions, such as this little tale about a faraway starship captain, there was nothing she could not tell Anjohl.She could share herself fully, just as she had promised.

She smiled as she dressed to meet him.

 

End


End file.
